


A Lifetime and Beyond

by LilGray1326



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Friendship between Beth and Mick, Established relationship between Beth and Josh, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Holidays, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGray1326/pseuds/LilGray1326
Summary: Wherein Josef invites Beth to his annual Christmas party and begins a friendship they both hope will span the ages.





	A Lifetime and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Out-take for an unpublished WIP  
> Characters: Beth Turner, Josh Lindsey, Josef Kostan, Mick St. John  
> Relationships: Beth Turner/Josh Lindsey (established relationship), Josef Kostan/Beth Turner (friendship), Beth Turner/Mick St. John (friendship)  
> Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, Holiday.  
> Rating: Rated M to be safe.  
> Banner by: Kittyinaz  
> Beta/Pre-Reader: None  
> Updated: January 06,2019  
> Original Word Count: 1,788  
> Updated Word Count: 2,134  
> Prompt/inspiration: Written for Kittyinaz’s 2017 Christmas Writing Challenge using/inspired by the prompt: 01.) With an awkward chuckle, he pointed to the mistletoe above their heads.  
> Status: Complete  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight. The recognizable characters, settings, locations, plot lines, quotes, etc. from the franchise above belong to their respective owners, not me.  
> Author’s Notes: Set Between Episode 10: Sleeping Beauty and Episode 11: Love Lasts Forever. The story takes place on Friday, December 21, 2007, two weeks before the events of Love Lasts Forever.

 

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**A Lifetime and Beyond**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

With Josh’s warm hand ensconced in mine, I drag him towards the front door of Josef’s fancy mansion in Beverly Hills.  His annual Christmas Party is being hosted here.  The little black dress with green accents I’m wearing cost more than any other clothing I’ve bought in years.  The money for it was part of the hefty bonus Josef sent me for my role in discovering who was trying to kill him. 

While we walk up along the path, there are tiny winkling white lights strung either side of his rock garden and Koi ponds that lead into his home.

When Josef spots me he smiles until he notices Josh, my boyfriend, trailing after me like a lost little puppy.  Josef renews his smile and after approaching us says, “Blondie, you made it.”

I’m not sure Josef has ever called me by my name and I have to say I sort of like it when he calls me Blondie.  I suppose I could take it to mean he doesn’t care enough to remember my name, but I’m ninety-nine percent sure it’s the opposite.  Using a nickname shows he cares enough to give me one.  I’m sure he’d scoff at that if I mentioned it but my gut that rarely leads me astray says he cares.

With a glower, Josh puts a possessive hand on my shoulder and says, “Well,  you invited us.”  Okay, perhaps he’s a territorial puppy instead of a lost one.

With a return frown on his face, Josef raises an eyebrow and points out, “For the record, I sent the invitation to Blondie, not you.  The only reason we allowed your admittance is she brought you as her plus one.  It’s my fault I didn’t give guidelines for who was and was not an acceptable companion.  Next time, I’ll be more specific.”

That’s such a Josef thing to say.  With a smile and giggle, I slap his arm.  “Behave you.”

Josef shifts on his feet and lets out a long-suffering sigh before he says, “If I must.”

With another giggle and still smiling, I assure him, “You must.”

After nodding, he says, “Enjoy yourselves, eat, drink, and be merry.  Now if you’ll excuse me, someone else has arrived.  A proper host always greets his guests,” then he walks away a few feet to speak with the new arrivals. 

Josh grabs my arm and pulls me farther away from Josef before he says, “Why are you giggling like a school girl?”

I let loose a regular laugh, not a giggle.  “Josef must just bring out the school girl in me.  Relax, he’s harmless.”

Josh crosses his arms over his chest and grumbles, “Young, multi-billionaires are not harmless.  In my experience, they think they’re God, _and_ they expect everyone to treat them like a king.  They also believe and act like the rules don’t apply to them.”

A smile forms on my face before I nod.  “Well that sums up Josef in a nutshell, but provided you don’t go after him _or_ those he cares about he’s harmless.  I have it on good authority that Josef feels breaking the law is beneath him, so you have no reason to go after him so he shall remain harmless.  Now how often do we get to party with the one percent?  Brush aside your worries and let’s mingle.”

An hour later and Josh’s frown keeps getting deeper.  With a sigh he says, to himself, “That guy!”

Turning to look at him, I say, “What guy?”

Josh nods his head across the room.  “Mick St. John.  He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since he said hello.  If I didn’t know better, I’d say he’s been undressing you with his eyes, but that’s a little too forward even for Mick.”

With widening eyes, I whisper, ever mindful that at least half the people in attendance might be vampires, “Keep your voice down.  He’s not undressing me.  He likes to keep an eye on me because he knows how much of a danger magnet I am.  He doesn’t have to worry tonight.  It’s a good thing he has that habit, though, because it’s saved my life multiple times in the time I’ve known him.”

Josh nods, but says, “It’s creepy.”

With a smile etched onto my face I sigh because all three of the men in my life are stubborn and set in their ways.  There will be no convincing Josh that Mick is anything other than a creepy stalker so I avoid that confrontation completely.  “I’m gonna go get something to drink, be right back.”

Mingling through the crowd towards the refreshments, I figure my dress that cost more than I make in a week is possibly the cheapest outfit here.  Well, besides Josh’s off the rack suit, anyway.  Once I get my glass of Scotch, I take a slow sip and hold in my moan.  I glance around the room and Mick and Josh are staring daggers at each other.  With an exasperated sigh, I avoid them both for the time being and instead walk towards the sliding glass door.  With a slight bounce in my step at the prospect of seeing all Josef’s home has to offer I step out into the yard.  I’ve never seen an infinity pool in real life before but the illusion that the water is just falling off the side of the hill is breathtaking.  The night view of the lit up L.A. Skyline from high atop the hill isn’t too shabby either.  Don’t even tell me how much this house cost him.  Then again, he might have bought it sixty years ago for a steal.  Here’s to hoping.  Either way the view alone is worth every penny he paid.

I stand there for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet.  Minutes later, I jump in place when Josef’s smooth voice resounds from the darkness.  He asks from beside one pillar holding up the roof of the covered patio, “Fed up with Mick and your boyfriend posturing over you?”

With a huff, I say, “Josh is the only one posturing.  And he’s doing it because he’s misinterpreting Mick’s behavior.”

Josef steps out of the shadows and smirks.  “And how is the Deputy D.A. misinterpreting Mick’s behavior?”

With a step closer to him so Josh won’t overhear, I lower my voice knowing Josef will still be able to hear what I say.  “Josh thinks Mick is watching me, but in reality, Mick is _observing_ _everyone_ , like he always does.

With a little frown on his face, he says, “Mick isn’t watching _everyone_.  Your boyfriend knows it, and I think you do, too.”

I shake my head but Josef nods.  “You’re smart Blondie, smarter than most of the humans I’ve met in my long life.  Don’t act like you aren’t aware of the fact Mick is interested in you and _only_ you.”

With a  soft exhale, I nod before glancing around.  Then I lower my voice even more.  “I know that, but I can’t explain to Josh why Mick’s so fixated on me.  At least I can’t without bringing up when Coraline took me, and it needs to stay in the past.  Josh… he’s a good man, but he wouldn’t handle certain aspects of that story well and don’t worry I didn’t seriously consider telling him.  I contemplated asking _you_ for your opinion but then I realized Josh is the type of person who would grab a pitch-fork and collect a mob.  Anyway, I can’t explain my connection to Mick, so Josh is acting like a… a… I don’t even know a word.”

Josef chuckles.  “Like a man who knows he has competition for the affection of the woman he loves.”

With a grimace, I say, “But there’s no competition.”

He shrugs.  “If you say so.”

The silence stretches out around us while we stand and stare out at the lit up city lights, enjoying companionship without the need to fill the emptiness with words.

I take a sip of my drink and this time I moan out loud.  Josef turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow.  So, with a chuckle I say, “Sorry, it’s just… I’ve had nothing but the cheapest liquor money can buy and this, _this_ is amazing.”

Josef’s voice rumbles in laughter, and we return to silence until maybe ten minutes later Mick comes outside and says to us, “There you guys are.  I was wondering where you’d gotten off to.”  He pauses and then with an awkward chuckle he points to the Mistletoe above our heads.

Josef snickers and raises his eyebrow again before I grin at him.  “Well, it _is_ a tradition.”

I don’t let him respond before I walk the few steps to him, lean up, and brush my mouth over his soft lips.  When I go to pull away, his hands come up and cup my cheeks while he deepens the kiss.  We kiss for long seconds I lose track of because Holy Cow can Josef kiss.  His lips glide over mine and he keeps it polite not trying to gain access to inside my mouth.  Even still, despite being closed lip this is possibly the best kiss I’ve ever experienced.  When we part it’s only because another party comes out onto the patio.  “What the hell is going on here?  Beth?”

I pull away with reluctant movements and pant for air while smiling at Josef before wiping my lipstick off his smirking lips and then turn to face Josh.  I smile at him, too.  “Mistletoe,” I say and point above our heads.

Josh, showing how tired he is doesn’t argue and just nods.  “I’m tired.  I had a long day at work.  You mind if we head out now?”

My shoulders slump at his words, but I nod before turning to face Josef and Mick.  “Josef, thank you for inviting us.  I had fun.  Mick, I’ll see you around.  Merry Christmas to both of you.”

They both nod and watch while we head back inside.  Before we reach the door, I glance over my shoulder.  Josef smirks with a gleam in his eye and in a low voice that’s still loud enough for me to hear, says, “I like her.  I’m glad I invited her.”

Mick frowns and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m glad you’re both getting along.  Just… don’t cause trouble for her and Josh.  He suspects me enough as it is without adding you to the mix.”

We enter the house and I figure Josef responded with something like, “Well, the only human not in the know is now on his way home.  This calls for a little liquid refreshment and I’m not talking about the scotch.”

I chuckle at that thought and follow Josh to the car.  The gleam in Josef’s eyes haunts me the rest of the night.

The next morning Josh and I wake to a knock on the front door of my apartment.  After tossing on a robe, I answer the door.  A deliveryman has a rolling cart with a wooden case of Scotch on it.  “Beth Turner?”

I frown.  “That’s me.”

He holds out his clipboard and says, “Please sign here and tell me where you want it.”

After I sign, I point to the floor in front of the couch.  Once the deliveryman leaves I grab the envelope on top of the case and open it before reading the clean crisp cursive that speaks of a time gone by.  ‘Blondie, no friend of mine will drink cheap liquor.  Here’s to lifetimes of friendship.  Merry Christmas.  -JK.’

I was right.  His use of a nickname is a show of affection not a sign that he is lacking affection for me.  Josh comes out of the bedroom still in his boxers.  “Who was at the door?”

I point to the crate of liquor.  “A deliveryman.  Josef sent me a case of the finest Scotch because apparently he doesn’t allow his friends to drink cheap Whisky.”

He sighs but says nothing and goes back into the other room.  I sit down on the couch and stare at the handwritten note.  Josef Kostan doesn’t strike me as a man or a vampire, whatever, with very many friends.  This offer of friendship isn’t something I feel I can turn a blind eye towards.  Besides, I like Josef too much to turn down his offer. 

Standing, I manage to push the case of scotch into my front closet.  Then I open the lid and take a bottle out before going into the kitchen and despite it being 7 a.m. I pour myself a drink.

Before taking a sip, I whisper, “To friendship, may this one last a lifetime and beyond.”  Then I have a sip of what is possibly the best Whisky ever made.

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**The End**

**______________________________________________________________________________**


End file.
